Starfleet lieutenants
In the history of Starfleet, there have been many notable officers holding the rank of lieutenant. Lieutenants A * Adams * Alden * Andrews * Arex * Arkinson * Arriaga * B * * * * Barnaby * Bartel * * * * Berkley * * Bilecki * * Bobby * Boliska * Boma * * Boylen * Branson * Brent * * C * * Carlisle * Carriker * Carver * * * Chapin * * * * * * Chu'lak * Clayton * Cleary * Corrigan * Corell * Costa * * Curtis D * * * * * * Dean * DeLong * DePaul * * Dickerson * * Ducane * E * Eiger * Elliott * * Erickson * F * Farrell * * * * * Foley * * * Freeman G * Gabler * Gaetano * Gaines * Galloway * * * * * H * Hadley * Haj * * Hargrove * Harrison * Harold * * * * Hess * * I * Ilia * Immamura J * * * * Johnson * * * Josephs * K * Kagan * * Kelowitz * * * * * * Kyle L * * * Latimer * * * Leslie * ( ) * ( ) * * * * Logan * Longo * M * Mallory * Marple * * * * * * * McConnell * McDowell * * * Mike * * Minnerly * * * M'Ress N * Nakamura * Nara * * * * * "Number One" O * * * O'Neil * Osborne * P * Painter * * * Pierson * * * Q * R * Rahda * * * * * * Ro Laren * * * * Rollins * * * * Rowe * Russ * Russell S * Saavik * * * Selar * * Shea * * * Shipley * * * * * Spinelli * Stadi * * * * * Strek * T * Teller * * * * * Torres * * * Tuvok * U * * * Umbato V * Valeris * * * Vilix'pran W * * * Washburn * * * Wong * Worf * X * Xon Y * * * Z * * Unnamed * Enterprise-A adjutant ([[USS Enterprise-A lieutenant commander 1|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel]]) * Enterprise-B officer ([[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel]]) * Excelsior comm officer ([[USS Excelsior personnel|USS Excelsior personnel]]) * Grissom comm officer ([[USS Grissom personnel|USS Grissom personnel]]) * [[Saratoga 31911 tactical officer 001|USS Saratoga tactical officer]] * Lieutenant at Captain Stadius' reception ( ) Officers marked with a dagger (†) lack visual confirmation of their rank insignia or dossier, meaning there is the possibility they were lieutenants junior grade who were referred to as "lieutenant" in conversation.}} Alternate, parallel, and future Starfleets See also: alternate timeline, parallel universe, time travel * Wesley Crusher * Harry Kim * Lasca * * * Norman * Jean-Luc Picard * Hoshi Sato * * Illusory Starfleet * Suna cs:Poručíci federační Hvězdné flotily de:Liste von Lieutenants der Sternenflotte Category:Personnel lists 05